


The Guide Finds A Sentinel

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg did not expect to meet his sentinel at a sentinel guide gathering.  But when he met Jim, he realized he had met his soul mate.  Now he has to convince Jim that they should bond and keep Guide Cassie Welles away from Jim because she also intends to bond with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide Finds A Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinel and Guides are known in this story and this could be considered pre slash.

The Guide Finds a Sentinel

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions who own the rights to (fandom and said characters), I do not. No money has been exchanged. No harm, slander, defamation of character or company intended. (Character/fandom) may be copyrighted.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

 

Part One

Detective Jim Ellison glared at Captain Simon Banks as the latter removed his glasses and pinched the end of his nose to relieve some tension. “Look Jim, I’m sorry but the regulations state that an unbounded sentinel cannot investigate a crime scene without a temporary guide.”

“So find me a different one,” Jim answered with exasperation. “There has to be someone available besides Cassie Welles.”

“You know she’s the only unbonded guide in central booking right now.”

“I know why she’s unbonded,” Jim muttered angrily. 

Simon ignored the comment with a glare of his own. “Look you either work crime scenes with her or stay away from them and use CSU’s reports for your investigations.” Simon didn’t add like the rest of us non sentinels do. 

Jim gave a sigh knowing that there was nothing he or Simon could do about the policy. He watched as Simon stood from behind his desk walking over to his coffee pot and pouring two cups of coffee. Handing one to Jim he added, “Who knows she may grow on you. I know she’s a bit over enthusiastic.”

“She’s pushy and oversteps her role,” Jim corrected.

Simon nodded. He’d heard this before from Jim, and, in truth, knew it was true. Cassie Welles was a forensic expert but wanted to be a detective and sometimes tried to be one even if it stepped on detectives’ toes. “Maybe you might decide she’d be a good guide and decide-“

“Don’t say it,” Jim cut him off. “I’d turn in my badge before bonding with her.”

“In that case,” Simon answered with a smug smile, “make sure you go the Institute tonight. There’s a matching meeting.”

With a groan, Jim stalked out of the office, coffee forgotten.

A matching meeting was very much like one of those speed dating services. Sentinels, people with enhanced senses and Guides, people with the empathic ability to support sentinels, would come from around the West Coast to Rainier’s Guide Institute and the groups would move around the small tables meeting at ten minute intervals until the entire room had been covered.

Sentinels and guides would fill out paperwork based on these short introductions and see if further meetings were warranted, all in the hopes of finding a partner. Very, very, rarely a soul pairing would emerge from the process, an almost instant bond forging. 

Jim hated these meetings but he was, as an unbonded sentinel, required to attend them.

Not wanting a guide, he had never put himself out and taken the time to get to know the guides at these meets and he certainly didn’t believe in a soul pairing for himself.

Pulling up at Rainier that evening, Jim parked as far from the front of the building as he could so he wouldn’t need to talk with other sentinels and guides as he entered and made his way through the back of Hargrove Hall. The meeting was held in a large sound proofed room in the basement. Decorated as a café, with soft lighting, the room was actually comfortable, the designers having kept sentinel needs in mind as they designed it. As he walked down the basement hall, a young man popped out of storage room #3 followed by a pretty young woman.

“I didn’t know you were looking for a sentinel Blair,” she said as they walked down the hall oblivious to Jim ten feet behind them.

“I’m not,” he answered.

“Then why are you going to the matching meeting?”

Blair chuckled. “I’m writing a paper on sentinel guide interactions and the only way you can get in to a matching meeting is if you’re looking for a bond with a sentinel or a guide,” he answered as the pair turned the corner and started down another hall.

“But what if you find a match?”

Blair glanced around not seeing anyone, unaware of Jim ten feet behind and just around the corridor. Still, the young man lowered his voice, “I doubt that’s going to happen. I looked at the list of sentinels going tonight: three fire fighters from Tacoma, three search and rescue sentinels from Seattle, five insurance investigators from Olympia and a cop from Cascade.”

“Okay,” the girl answered tossing back her long blonde hair, “I understand not bonding with someone from another part of the state but what about the cop? He’s from around here.”

“Ex-military and a cop. He probably has a poker up his ass. My Mom used to protest cops and talked about them as ‘jack booted tyrannical pigs.’ And while I won’t go that far in my assessment, I think they are a closed para military group. Not my scene.” The two stopped in front of the double doors that led to the meeting room, Blair giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek before turning and entering the hall, the girl continuing down to the exit. 

Jim, who, with sentinel hearing, had overheard even the whispered conversation watched the guide go into the room. He couldn’t understand how anyone could expect him to want a stranger to come into his life and help him control his senses. Certainly, the guide who had just entered the room had his own agenda and was here on false pretenses. Why would anyone think Jim could trust any guide?

Scowling, he entered the room moving to the registration desk and signing in. At the end of the evening, he would be handed a card showing he had tried to find a guide. The PD required it of unbonded sentinels as did the fire department. Though both agencies recognized how important a sentinel was, because of the hazards of the job, both agencies considered unbonded sentinels in the field a danger and provided the sentinels with help. However, safety policies clearly stated that the sentinel must actively seek a guide. This was proof, in letter if not in spirit, that Jim had actively sought a guide this month.

Holding the papers he would fill out, he walked to the sentinel side as the Institute Director greeted them before starting the round robin. 

Jim found no one of interest all night and was looking forward to leaving when the final round started. Moving into position he took a seat as the guide from the storage room sat down across from him. “Hi, I’m Blair,” he offered, pushing back long curly hair and offering his hand.

“Jim Ellison,” Jim replied, his voice clipped as he looked over the man ignoring the handshake. Realizing Jim was being completely unfriendly, Blair dropped his own hand and glanced at his papers. 

“I see you’re a cop,” he offered conversationally deciding this one sentinel was a major counterpoint to the others he had studied all night. The others had been friendly, engaging, but Jim simply shrugged at Blair’s attempt at an introduction. “I guess being a cop you’d be suspicious of this process.”

“Yeah, the PD is full of us para military types with pokers up our asses. So we have to be careful of guides here on false pretenses.”

Blair’s head shot up, his face turning beet red with embarrassment as he heard his own words thrown back at him. “Oh man, you really heard that. Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply-.”

“Forget it,” Jim stood and started across to the registration desk, Blair jumping up to follow. Descending on the receptionist, Jim demanded his card as Blair caught up to him.

“But Sentinel Ellison don’t you want to see if any guide was interested in exploring a bonding?”

“I wasn’t interested in anyone,” Jim answered and the woman nodded finding Jim’s card and stamping it. 

As he turned toward the door Blair reached out a hand. “Listen man, I’m sorry. I was…” Blair stopped, an electric tingle running from his hand on Jim’s arm through his whole body. Practically, zoning himself, he looked up at the sentinel, really looking, as Jim yanked himself free of the grasp, and rushed out the door. “Oh man,” Blair pushed back his hair shaking his head to clear it. “That was something.”

“What?” the receptionist replied.

“That sentinel, he was…interesting,” Blair finished at last.

The receptionist nodded. “I’m afraid he wasn’t interested in bonding,” she answered looking over the cards. Blair nodded walking back to the table and taking his seat so he could look over Jim Ellison’s profile a bit more closely. 

Blair hadn’t expected anything to come from the meet, he wasn’t looking for a sentinel but it seemed fate had a way of interfering in people’s plans because he was pretty damn sure that he was meant to have a soul pairing with Detective James Joseph Ellison of Major Crimes.

***

By the time Jim reached his truck he had convinced himself that the tingle he felt was not the precursor to the forming of a bond. He did not want a bond, period, and certainly not one with a hippie guide who was there to study sentinel guide interactions. Sighing, he leaned against his truck and took in some deep breaths, clearing his head. 

Despite the fact that he told himself that Blair Sandburg, anthropological student, was not at all compatible and therefore not meant to be his guide, Jim was glad the student had been the last meeting of the night. He was tired, his senses were giving him some trouble and he needed to go home. He told himself that was why when the guide had touched him, his senses had reacted. Getting in his truck, Jim took off for home making sure that he had the card that recorded his attendance.

The next morning, Jim dropped the card on Rhonda’s desk before walking to his desk. The message light was blinking on his phone and he pressed play.

“Hello Detective Ellison, we met yesterday at the matching. My name is Blair Sandburg. I wanted to apologize for my comments. As an anthropologist, I know we should not hold one person to any societal perceived idea. Truthfully, I was trying to fit in with, hell,” Jim heard a chuckle. “I was trying to impress a girl who is totally anti-establishment. I really didn’t mean to insult you and I’d like to meet and talk with you.”

Jim looked down at his phone in surprise, not expecting to hear from the guide again. After all, the kid hadn’t been there looking for a sentinel. At the end of the message, he reached down to hit the delete with some annoyance. The kid had nerve bad mouthing cops to get a date. Dismissing the guide without any more consideration, Jim turned on his computer.

Two hours later, Jim had just gotten a call about a break in a case he was working on and was reaching for his coat when Blair Sandburg walked into the bullpen looking around, his large blue eyes wide open, as he scanned the busy room. Seeing Jim, he plastered on a smile and turned moving to the detective’s desk. “Detective Ellison,” he said softly. 

Jim looked up and glanced over at Sandburg in surprise. “How did you get up here?” he demanded his voice reflecting annoyance. 

“I told the officer downstairs that I was applying for a position with the PD.”

Jim shook his head at the lack of security in the PD. 

“I hope you got my message. I’m sorry about the comment.” 

“Yeah, I got it and I’ve been called worse.”

“But not by a potential partner,” Blair insisted.

“Hold it right there Sandburg, I’m not looking for a guide. And you didn’t go to the meet looking for a sentinel.”

“But I found one, man. We are more than compatible. You have to have felt it. We’ve got the makings of a soul pairing.” 

Jim snorted at Blair’s whispered statement and then turned picking up his keys. “I’m not interested,” he answered turning toward the door with a wave to Simon who was standing in his office door. “So, if you’ll excuse me,” he walked toward a young woman just arriving in the doorway. “Let’s go Cassie,” he stated gruffly and Blair watched Jim walk away. 

Turning back, Blair hefted his backpack, his mind already working on finding another way to approach Jim Ellison. Looking around thoughtfully, Blair considered the room, and then smiled brightly as an idea occurred to him. Walking over to the secretary he looked down at the pretty woman behind the desk, putting on his most hopeful, not to mention most vulnerable, face. “Hi,” he said softly. “Is there someone here I could speak with about being an observer in Major Crimes?”

The secretary looked up and glanced at Simon still standing in the doorway where he had watched Jim wave the young man off. The Captain gave a slight nod of agreement before turning and entering his office.

“You could speak with Captain Banks,” she indicated the now closed door behind Blair. “I’ll see if he is available, Mr..?”

“Sandburg, Blair Sandburg.”

With a nod Rhonda walked over and knocked softly for protocol’s sake before entering the room. “Simon?” she questioned and the Captain glanced at her with a smile.

“I’m curious and a little suspicious,” he admitted. “Why did the kid talk to Jim? Send him in.”

Rhonda turned and walked back out. “Captain Banks will see you,” she held the door and Blair thanked her as he walked in. “Captain Banks, this is Blair Sandburg,” she stated as she turned and stepped outside closing the door behind the young man.

Simon Banks stood to greet his guest and Blair smiled at him. “Good morning Mr. Sandburg, can I help you?” he asked glancing over the young man’s colorful clothing with amusement. “Do you have a problem? I can get another officer to speak with you.”

“Uhm, no, not a problem, I, I met Detective Ellison last night and wanted to speak with him.”

Simon watched the young man thoughtfully, aware that Jim had been at the matching meeting and that he must have met the young man there. Guessing the man was a guide and deciding he needed more information he stepped forward. “Detective Ellison is going to be gone for a few hours. Maybe, I can help you.” Simon indicated Blair should take a chair. “I’m Simon Banks, Captain of Major Crimes.”

***

Three hours later, Simon Banks watched, through his blinds, as Jim and Cassie returned, Jim’s temper barely in check as he headed over to his computer, Cassie following. She was talking and Jim was doing his level best to ignore her as he logged in. Finally, Jim turned and with a snarl that could be heard through the open door of Simon’s office suggested she head back to her department. 

Simon gave a sigh watching the pair. He really wished Jim would match with a guide and despite his teasing he knew Cassie Welles wouldn’t do. Jim could barely stand her. But with the right guide, Jim would be happy, Major Crimes would be happy, and the criminals would be in serious trouble. It would be a bonus if the guide worked for the PD. Simon could imagine the pairs closure rate would go through the roof, but even if he or she didn’t work for the PD, Jim’s senses would level out and he could use them better and work with someone besides Cassie Welles. She really was something of a distraction for him. Pulling out his cigar and sniffing it, Simon watched Jim sitting at the computer with a scowl on his face, his jaw set. Simon could only guess Jim and Cassie Welles had been arguing about how to approach the case, again. After a few minutes, realizing she was getting nowhere, Cassie turned and stalked out of the bullpen and Jim breathed a sigh of relief. Throwing his coat on the back of his chair, Jim turned to check his messages as Simon came to the door.

“Ellison, my office.”

Jim looked up and then stood moving to Simon’s office.

“Sir?” Jim asked entering the room.

“Before you give me an update, I wanted to let you know we’re getting an observer for the next three months and he’s going to be traveling with you.”

“With me, why?”

“The observer, Blair Sandburg, is doing a paper on unbonded sentinel detectives in the PD.”

“Blair Sandburg,” Jim repeated. “He’s the kid who was here this morning. No, Simon.”

“Jim.”

“I’m not a lab rat,” Jim snarled.

“No one says you are. But the kid’s doing some research and the Commissioner okayed it.”

“Let him study some other sentinel.”

“You know we don’t have any other unbonded sentinels who’ve made it to detective’s rank and can work alone.” Simon paused and glanced at his detective. “Is there a reason why you can’t let him follow you?”

Jim took a deep breath. “I don’t think he should be allowed to study me without my consent. And before you say anything, I’m not consenting.”

“Jim, he wants to see how a sentinel handles the day to day investigations without a permanent guide. It could help a lot of sentinels.”

“He can see it somewhere else.”

“I’d let you battle this out with the Commissioner but I think you would try. It’s just for a few weeks and you don’t have to discuss anything but professional work. And he has to keep any information confidential. Hell, sic Cassie on him, but let him get his paper done.”

Jim realizing Simon wasn’t going to give in nodded after a moment, giving in none too gracefully. “Fine, but understand if something happens to him, it’s on your head.”

Simon didn’t like the sound of that but nodded placatingly. “Fine, now give me an update.”

Jim gave Simon an update on his cases and then went back to his desk to type up his reports, his body language suggesting he was still angry. Simon watched Jim go as he considered the conversation he had had with Blair Sandburg earlier. Sandburg had never said he was potentially Jim’s guide, not in words, but Simon wouldn’t be Captain if he wasn’t good at reading between the lines. The only problem he could for see would be between the two unbonded guides, both wanting to lay claim to the sentinel. Simon suspected the next three months were going to be loud and bumpy.

***

While Simon pondered the future and Jim fumed over the future, Blair spent the better part of the day filling out paperwork and getting medical forms in order, so he could observe at the PD. He knew if he stuck close to Jim, the sentinel would recognize him as his guide. Finally, finishing the mounds of paperwork, he went to Rainier and finding his academic advisor, Professor Hal Buckner, let him know about the study he was planning. He sold the idea pretty well, Professor Buckner and Anthropology Department Chair, Eli Stoddard, had seemed interested in the paper on the effects of being an unbonded sentinel in a high stress job and had given the green light for Blair to study the PD for the next three months with the stipulation that Blair meet his teaching obligations. Other than that, the Teaching Assistant was free to complete his research.

Going home, Blair set up his research, writing out his questions, thoughts and protocols for the research. His main reason for doing the study at this time was to be with Jim Ellison, sentinel. But, the idea of this study had been in the back of his mind for a while, the research was legitimate. Writing the research paper would, in fact, help a lot of sentinels still looking for a job. As a bonus it would bring in some much needed cash.

Blair Sandburg was mentally going over the protocols and paperwork as he dressed a bit more conservatively than usual, even tying back his long curly hair before going to Major Crimes the next day. Jim was already seated at his desk working when the guide arrived and pasting on a smile, Blair walked over to the desk, throwing a shadow across the papers Jim was reviewing.

“Hey, man,” he greeted. “Thanks for letting me be an observer. I have some paperwork you’ll need to fill out,” he stopped at Jim’s cold stare, “or I could fill it out for you and then you can sign it. It’s confidentiality agreements.”

“I didn’t agree,” Jim growled in response. “I wasn’t given a choice.”

“Right,” Blair stopped, the smile faltering momentarily, before casually leaning close so Jim would catch his scent. “I have to keep your name out of it. So you don’t have to worry about anything I publish. The paperwork says as much.”

Jim gave a dismissive glance at the paperwork and then back at Blair. “You have a lot of nerve coming in here to study me without my consent. I bet if I put in a complaint to Rainier they might agree.”

Blair sighed trying to think of a way to get past the walls Jim had erected. “Listen, I need to do this.” Blair stopped not saying why he needed to do it. It was, in his mind, just a little obfuscation. “And I’m more than willing to help in return. I’m really fast at typing and I’m great at writing reports. I bet you could use someone to type your reports,” Blair wheedled, trying to look his most pathetic. He didn’t think it would work until he saw the corners of Jim’s lips twitch with amusement.

“Okay,” Jim sighed giving in. “But we set a few ground rules, Sandburg.”

“Ground rules, right. I’m okay with ground rules.”

Jim stood, towering over the guide and Blair deliberately put a hand on Jim’s arm steadying himself, making sure he was in contact with (and in) the sentinel’s personal space. “Give me some room, Sandburg,” Jim growled in response and Blair stepped back. “That’s rule number one. Give me some room.”

“Sure man,” he answered, aware that Jim’s nostrils had flared scenting the guide. Blair knew the sentinel within Jim was cataloguing the scent.

Jim looked down into the expectant face of the young man and decided this was not going to work out well before turning toward the door. “I have to go down and see Samantha in forensics. A lot of police work involves following up on clues and leads. It’s not all car chases and shoot outs.”

“Of course I know that. And I’m an anthropologist, we study scenes and work from clues too,” Blair answered putting his pack down under Jim’s desk and following the detective out the door. In the elevator, he pulled out a small pad before glancing at the sentinel. “What are we checking in forensics?”

Jim looked over at the young man. “There’s been a series of convenience store robberies. Three men wearing ski masks, they come in separately, late at night, and case the joint. When the opportunity arises they rob the store at gun point. Unfortunately, the violence has been escalating as the perps get more comfortable. Last night I got a break, one of the perps dropped a cellphone.”

Blair nodded as they headed to the elevator. “Did you notice any unusual smells on the phone?”

“No.”

“Maybe since I’m a guide I can ground you and you can pick up something,” he offered, wanting very much to get the sentinel to focus his senses through Blair.

“Cassie was with me and I didn’t notice anything.”

“Cassie?” Blair asked cautiously, thinking if Jim was considering some other guide, Blair would have to find a way to get rid of her. Jim was Blair’s and there was no way he was going to let some other guide get between him and a soul bond with HIS SENTINEL.

“Cassie Welles, an unbonded guide who works for the PD,” Jim clarified, not noticing Blair clench his fists at the statement as they headed into the lab.

The lab was neat and clean with bottles and chemicals arranged around a workspace as Jim and Blair walked in and Blair thought it reminded him of the labs in Rainier as Jim greeted Samantha. “Hey Sam,” Jim walked over to the pretty brunette. “This is Blair Sandburg; he’s an observer from Rainier.”

“Hi Jim,” she glanced over at Blair. “Blair,” she said a bit more coolly. 

“Samantha and I know each other socially,” Blair clarified as Jim glanced at Blair.

“We did,” she corrected. “Until he stood me up at a sushi restaurant.”

“I got the dates mixed up,” Blair explained.

“That’s what happens when you overbook,” Samantha answered coldly.

“Ouch,” Jim stated with a shake of his head considering the romantic misadvenures of the academic set. “Got anything for me?”

She held up the cellphone still in the plastic evidence bag. “I found a print on the battery. We’re running it through the database now.”

“How long until you get some results?”

“Maybe a couple of hours,” she offered and Jim nodded turning to go. “Can you give me a call as soon as you have the results?”

“Sure Jim, ah, Jim, can I talk with you a moment.” With a pointed look at Blair, she added, “in private.”

Jim glanced at Blair, “Could you wait outside?”

Nodding, wondering what Samantha had to say, Blair turned and walked out into the hall.

“A piece of advice, Jim,” Samantha said softly and Jim wondered what the forensic expert would say about Blair. “He’s a guide, so is Cassie. I’d keep the two of them far apart.”

“Why? I’m not bonded to either.”

Samantha chuckled. Though she was pissed at Blair, she had no great love for Cassie Welles either. The woman, despite being a forensic expert, seemed to belittle the importance of the forensic operations in investigations. Still, she wasn’t going to tell Jim that she had heard Cassie boasting that she was going to bond with Jim Ellison. “Let’s just say guides have a strange way of looking at unbonded sentinels.”

Jim nodded giving her a smile. “Thanks, let me know when you have the print.”

Out in the hall, Blair watched Jim emerge wondering what Samantha had to say. “Man, if she said something just because I had two dates that week and mixed them up, we were not in a committed relationship or anything, and-“

“Breathe, Romeo. What she discussed had nothing to do with your failed love life.” 

Blair nodded falling into step with Jim as the detective headed back to Major Crimes. “So, what do we do now?”

“Now, I go work on another one of my cases. I have a case involving three dead bodies found in an abandon house on Birch.” Jim glanced thoughtfully at Blair. “I was going to look over the scene with Cassie this morning at ten.”

“We could go. I’m an accredited guide. I can help you.”

“I made an appointment with Cassie. As a matter of fact, she’s probably up in the bullpen rifling through my desk while waiting for me.”

“I’m sure she has other things to do,” Blair tried sounding reasonable and helpful as they headed back to Major Crimes. But Jim knew there was no way Cassie would give up on visiting the crime scene with him. Somehow she got it in her head that going with Jim gave her the right to investigate. And thinking over Samantha’s warning, Jim supposed she did have a thing about being a guide. Jim suspected Cassie would object to Sandburg replacing her in that role. Still, it would be nice not to have her interfering with his crime investigations. Maybe, just maybe, having Sandburg around for a few weeks might be useful.

“We’ll ask her,” Jim answered making his way into the bullpen. Sure enough, Cassie was standing by his desk, looking down at a photo of three men, obviously dead. 

“Cassie does the word privacy mean anything to you?” 

The forensic expert looked up, blushing. “I saw your notes about the case and I thought it would save us some time if I went over them.”

“Don’t,” Jim answered succinctly, before turning to Blair. “Cassie Welles meet Blair Sandburg. Sandburg is doing some research and will be traveling with me for the next couple of weeks.”

“Hello,” Cassie automatically put out her hand and Blair reached out their fingers touching. Immediately, Cassie knew Blair was a guide. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him, sizing up the competition, before catching her composure. “What is your research on?” she asked to fill the silence as the combatants eyed each other, both aware of the prize standing beside them.

“Sentinels. I’m studying how they cope without a guide.”

“You should study a different sentinel. Jim has a guide to work with,” Cassie answered coolly, her eyes trailing over the guide. She was already more than aware that Blair Sandburg was a stronger guide. But that didn’t necessarily mean he was Jim’s guide. 

“But he’s not bonded and it must make a difference with investigations.”

“I don’t see why it should. Jim uses his senses and I make sure he doesn’t get overwhelmed by them.”

“I’m sure you do that quite well,” Blair began with a smile to soften the bite of the next phrase. “But a bonded sentinel reacts differently than an unbonded one. There is, after all, a psychic component to the bonding.”

“If you two want to stand here and talk shop,” Jim cut in with annoyance, “I’ll just leave you to it.” Jim turned and without looking back walked out the door, not caring whether the two guides came or not. Cassie gave Blair a quick glare before both guides hurried to follow.

In the elevator heading down to the garage the two guides stood on either side of Jim and continually surveyed each other, silently. They could sense that the sentinel standing between them was aggravated by their posturing and so they settled on glaring at one another as they entered the garage. 

Jim’s truck was parked in its usual place and he moved straight to it, Cassie next to him. Blair watching smiled, holding back for a second as he decided which seat would work best for him; backseat so he could lean over the sentinel or front, next to him. He watched Cassie as she waited by the passenger door and then with a nod climbed into the backseat, close to Jim.

Cassie climbed in and turned, freezing, as she realized her tactical error, Blair was much closer to Jim. Trying to move closer herself, she considered foregoing the seatbelt but at Jim’s impatient glare moved back and buckled up.

As for Jim, aware that the two guides were posturing and thinking it was just “a guide thing,” he was beginning to find the whole situation ridiculous and was ready to kick them both out of the truck. Turning on the radio to drown out the silence, he wondered what Simon would say if he dumped them on the street and went on alone. But despite that rather aggressive thought, Jim was feeling himself relax, Blair’s scent enticing. Realizing what that meant in bonding terms, Jim growled at Blair to sit back and Cassie gave Blair a smug smile.

Twenty minutes later, Jim pulled onto Birch and stopped in front of an old house. Ignoring his passengers, he got out and ducked under the yellow police tape to move over to the door. 

The house looked as though a strong wind would knock it down. It was obvious the house had not had any upkeep in perhaps twenty years. The porch had holes in the wood showing the ground beneath and paint peeling from the supports. The windows were grimy with broken glass and broken screens and most of the ground surrounding the property was overgrown with weeds and trash. Unlocking the door, Jim walked in and stopped in his tracks, his nose tickling at the amount of dust in the air.

Blair and Cassie each took a step over to place a hand on Jim to help ground him as the sentinel sneezed. “I’m fine,” Jim growled shaking off the hands, his own hand covering his nose as he glanced around the room before squatting by the outlines where the bodies were found. Considering the locations of the bodies he was glancing around at what was in proximity when Cassie came to squat beside him. 

“Do you think this is a mob hit?” she whispered quietly.

Jim didn’t even bother to glance at the woman. “I’m at the beginning of this investigation so I’m not going to speculate.”

“I don’t think it is,” Blair blurted out and Jim nodded his agreement.

“Why not?” Cassie asked, annoyed that Jim seemed to be agreeing with the guide.

“If the photos are anything to go by, the victims looked itinerant, mobsters wouldn’t,” Blair answered. “I would expect a mobster to be dressed better, look cleaner.”

“The killer could have changed their clothes.”

“In that case, why wouldn’t they just move the bodies somewhere more private,” Blair countered.

“You have a good eye for this Sandburg,” Jim answered rising and walking around the room, not noticing Blair’s smile or Cassie’s frown. 

End of Part One

 

The Guide Finds a Sentinel 

Part Two

Cassie Welles was fuming as she made her way into the forensics office. Moving to her desk, she tossed her bag down and cursed angrily. Across the room, Samantha watched her, hiding a smile. “Problem?” she asked solicitously. 

“I don’t know who the hell this Blair Sandburg is, but he has nerve interfering with a criminal investigation.”

“Sandburg…Sandburg,” Samantha let the name roll off her tongue. “Isn’t that the observer riding along with Ellison? He came into the lab with Jim earlier today.”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Cassie snarled, reaching for her reports. “He’s a guide and he shouldn’t be around my sentinel.”

“I didn’t know you and Jim had bonded. Congratulations,” Samantha answered sweetly, knowing full well that they hadn’t bonded.

Cassie lifted her eyes to glare at Samantha. Cassie was sure Samantha knew they weren’t bonded yet. “We haven’t yet but of course we will. I mean we are both in the PD and unbonded.”

“Then you really don’t need to worry that another guide is around Jim.”

Cassie didn’t answer but turned on her computer. However, instead of moving to her reports, she typed in the name Blair Sandburg, hoping to find something unsavory as she considered the time they had spent together that afternoon.

Jim had wanted to review the murder scene on Birch Street and so she and Sandburg had gone with him. And then Sandburg had to offer a theory that matched what Jim was considering and, of course, Jim acknowledged Sandburg’s thinking. Things had gone downhill from there. They had gone into the living room and Cassie began to go through the desk, looking at pictures and papers, trying to find something the Crime Scene Unit or the Forensics Unit might have missed. It might help Jim take notice of her as an investigator. She was concentrating and didn’t notice when Jim left the room. Minutes later she found Jim had gone up into one of the bedrooms. Something must have affected his senses because Sandburg had a hand on his arm, standing in his personal space and speaking to him softly and then Jim nodded, slowly pulling away and thanking Sandburg. Cassie had never gotten a thank you from Jim for helping him ease down his senses and he had balked whenever she had gotten that close to him.

Jim had then turned, scanning the room with a frown, scenting the air. Sandburg, beside him, kept one hand firmly on his arm, helping him concentrate and sure enough, Jim found a gun under a floorboard, wrapped in a blood soaked rag. Bagging it, Jim headed back to the truck.

Tapping her fingers on the desk irritably, she looked over the little information blurb Rainier University provided for Blair Sandburg, Teaching Assistant. He was definitely older than he looked if the information was correct. He’d been an anthropology teacher for four years. Finding nothing useful, Cassie stood and grabbing her coat, went to sign out for the day. Tomorrow, if Ellison went anywhere, she’d stick to him like glue.

***

Jim Ellison stood on his balcony holding a beer and looking out across the bay, making sure to keep his sight at a normal level. He didn’t want to zone because if someone discovered him zoning at home, he would be considered out of control – unable to handle his senses - and he would be placed on desk duty until he bonded with a guide. And despite the fact that the sentinel within Jim was attracted to Guide Sandburg, Jim, the man, did not want to bond with anyone. Bonding would mean announcing to the world at large that he needed someone’s help to keep control; that he couldn’t handle things himself. He could just hear his father’s sneer as he said “Sentinels are weak, they need guides. You need to stand on your own two feet. Not let someone control you.” And bonding did entail giving up some control to the guide. Guides, with their soft voices and light touches, could support sentinels and help them with their senses true, but guides could also influence sentinels’ emotions. Supposedly, they could empathically calm an upset sentinel so he or she could relax and take input. Jim wanted no part of it and certainly wasn’t giving up control to some hippie punk who would bad mouth cops to get a date and sneak into matching meetings to study sentinels and guides. No, Sandburg was out as far as Jim was concerned. 

Tilting back the bottle, Jim finished the beer, enjoying the early evening and relaxing after a hard day until a car horn blaring made him wince. Turning he walked into the loft, closing the doors to muffle sound outside and moved to the sink, washing out the bottle as he considered the Birch Street killings. Someone had killed three itinerant people and left them in that house. The question was why? What motive could someone have for shooting thee homeless men? Jim hoped forensics would find an answer when they analyzed the gun and the bullets.

In the meantime, Samantha had come up with a fingerprint off the cellphone left at the convenience store crime scene and Jim intended to track down the owner tomorrow and hopefully catch the convenience store robbers. He would avoid using his senses and rely on good old police routines and procedures, that way he wouldn’t need either guide. Having decided on the course of action, Jim grabbed another beer and dropped down on the coach. The Jags were playing tonight and he was looking forward to an easy night watching the game. 

He was just getting comfortable, settling in, when there was a knock at his door. Frowning, not expecting anyone since Simon was actually at the game with his son Daryl, Jim cautiously extended his senses and frowned when he recognized Blair Sandburg’s scent. Opening the door and crossing his arms over his chest he glared at the intruder. “What do you want?” he asked rudely, “and how did you get my address?”

Blair smiled back undaunted by the hostile greeting. He knew Jim Ellison was interested in him, even if Jim wouldn’t admit it. “Hi, I got your address from Rhonda. I need these confidentiality forms filled out so I can take them into school.” Blair did not add that he had till the end of week to get the forms in. Blair wanted to get in Jim’s territory and this was the perfect excuse. Based on the interactions with Cassie Welles, he doubted Guide Welles had ever entered Jim’s territory.

“This couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Jim growled and Blair shrugged.

“I’m going to the anthro office before meeting with you tomorrow so…” he let his voice drift off and Jim sighed opening the door wider. After all, the kid had been helpful.

“Alright, let me get a pen,” Jim turned and walked over to the kitchen island, opening one of the drawers and Blair moved into the loft looking around with interest.

“Nice place,” he offered. “Could use a little color but I guess being unbonded you’d want to keep that kind of thing to a minimum.” 

Jim didn’t answer but glanced over the pages before signing the form. Looking up, he could see Blair watching the television. “Hey, are you a Jags fan?”

“Yeah,” Jim answered, walking over and handing Blair the forms, which Blair immediately stuck in his backpack.

“They’ve been having a great season. If they win tonight, they make it to the playoffs.” Blair didn’t need to pretend he was excited at the prospect as he stared at the television. “Orville Wallace has been my hero forever,” Blair added taking a seat on the edge of the couch and leaning forward to hear what the announcers were going to say. “Look there Orville is,” Blair pointed practically bouncing in his seat, his voice rising.

Instead of looking at the television, Jim looked over at Blair seated on his couch and almost smiled. “Sandburg, I don’t remember inviting you,” he stated but there was a touch of humor in his voice as he watched Blair look up, his face clearly showing his emotions as he moved from happy, to embarrassed, to disappointed.

“Oh, sorry, ah…” he started to stand and Jim, seeing the disappointment, waved him back down, moving to the fridge for another beer. “Here,” he handed over the bottle. “You eat pizza, Sandburg?”

“Love it, man,” Blair took the bottle with a blinding smile and reached for his wallet. “I’ll split the cost with you.” Pulling out his wallet, Blair looked at the single twenty dollar bill inside and started to pull it out but Jim seeing it, waved him off.

“I’ve got it,” Jim pulled a stack of takeout menus from the drawer and picked up the phone. 

Smiling, Blair nodded. “I’ll get the next one,” he offered.

Jim didn’t bother answering, though he wondered why Blair would think there would be a next one. He merely nodded his agreement as he called in the order.

***

Blair Sandburg looked at himself in his bathroom mirror after showering and shaving. He had spent the previous evening with Jim watching the Jags make it to the playoffs and he had had a great time. Jim had been fun to be with, the sentinel’s wicked sense of humor emerging as the pair bantered good naturedly back and forth about players and the game while eating pizza.

Blair had gone to Jim’s on the pretext of getting papers signed, hoping to get into the sentinel’s territory and just get his scent around Jim’s place to deepen the surface connection that had developed during the day’s investigation, not even thinking about the Jags game. Blair knew he was using just a touch of manipulation, well, maybe a bit more than a touch, but he had to fight Cassie Welles and, more importantly, Jim’s ‘lone wolf’ nature. Why a sentinel – especially one as strong as Jim – wouldn’t want a guide, he couldn’t guess. Somewhere, somehow, something had gone wrong with Jim’s perceptions of sentinels and guides and Blair knew eventually he would have to tackle Jim’s notions, but for now, he wanted to get close to Jim. Whether Jim liked it or not, the sentinel needed him.

Looking a bit more critically at himself, Blair noticed he seemed, not healthier; he was perfectly healthy, but more alert and aware after spending the evening with the sentinel. Thinking it over, Blair decided his physical condition made perfect sense; he had been with his soul mate all evening. Of course, he would seem more refreshed. 

Finishing up dressing, Blair headed over to Rainier University, dropping off the papers Jim had signed in the secretary’s mailbox along with the paperwork that he needed copied for one of his classes. He then headed off to Major Crimes.

The bullpen was crazy when he arrived, people rushing around, people shouting back and forth but Jim wasn’t there. Walking over to Rhonda, Blair leaned down. “What’s happening?” he asked, not liking the fact that Jim was missing. Blair suspected Jim was not one to be late for work and his absence was worrisome.

“Hostage standoff,” Rhonda whispered back. “Jim went after the convenience store robbers and they grabbed a hostage.”

“Where?” Blair asked his stomach turning nervously as he suddenly had images of his sentinel facing gunmen without support for his heightened senses. When Rhonda looked at him and frowned, Blair added, “I’m a guide, Jim might need help with his senses.”

Rhonda nodded at this. “We just got the call from Jim and Captain Banks is heading over to Dartmoor Avenue. You could probably go with him.” Even as Rhonda said it, Simon came striding out of his office and Blair hurried over and fell in step with him. 

“Sandburg, where do you think you’re going?”

“Captain, Jim may need a guide.” 

Simon considered this momentarily and then nodded. “Okay, but you stay back and do as you’re told.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blair answered nervously as they headed down to Simon’s car. He barely had time to buckle in before the car took off, lights and sirens on.

The scene on Dartmoor was scary. Pulling up behind the cars where cops, all wearing vests, had set up a road block, Blair stuck close to Banks so he wouldn’t be stopped as the Captain moved next to two men holding rifles. “What’s the status?” he heard Banks ask and the first man shook his head pointing to a small three story apartment building.

“The perps were just heading out when Ellison pulled up. He heard them planning their next hit and called for backup, still sitting in his truck. Unfortunately, one of the perps recognized Ellison as the three of them came out the door. Ellison had sent the guy’s brother to prison for armed robbery. So they ran back into the building and they’re holed up in an apartment on the third floor threatening to kill an old lady who lives there. One of the perps is stationed on the staircase leading to the third floor, so we don’t have access to their floor. Ellison was able to sneak in when they first ran and get into an apartment one floor below them so, he’s listening in, but he is afraid that if he acts, they’ll kill the woman. We’ve contacted everyone else who lives in the building and is home. We evacuated the two apartments on the first floor. Fortunately, no one was home on the second floor, where Ellison is. And only the elderly lady was home on the third floor.”

Simon nodded grimly, as the two moved closer to the building, Blair just behind them. “Wait a minute kid,” a cop stopped Blair as he moved to follow. “This is police business.”

“I’m Ellison’s guide,” Blair answered as Simon turned, having forgotten Blair, and moved over to him.

“This is a dangerous situation, Sandburg. You don’t get to go any closer.”

“Captain, I need to be with Jim. I can help him. I’m his guide.” 

Simon turned and considered the young man as sharpshooters took positions on the adjoining roofs and then looked over at the building. Picking up his cellphone, he dialed Jim’s number.

“Ellison,” came the soft reply, not Jim’s usually rough voice.

“Jim, are you safe?”

“Yeah, Simon, I’m safe but it’s not safe for anyone to come above the first floor and everyone should stay on the right hand side. One of the perps is holding a sawed off shotgun. Even if he misses, he’s going to hit his target.”

“Then there’s no chance of Sandburg getting to you?”

“Simon, he’s a civilian. Keep him away,” Jim sounded incredulous.

“Okay. It’s just, he’s been insisting that he needs to be with you.”

“I’m in the apartment below the perps. You can see where I’m stationed because I put a red cloth in the window. I’m fine here and I can at least monitor what’s happening. Sandburg can’t get to me. But Simon, the perps, they’re not going to give up. The negotiator is not going to get anywhere with this bunch and they’re getting off on terrorizing their hostage. She’s probably 80 and they’re threatening her sexually.”

“How can we take out the shooter in the hall?” Simon asked watching Blair bite his lower lip nervously.

Jim considered the question. “I might be able to,” he admitted. “They don’t know I’m here. But the minute I take out the shooter, you’ve got to be ready to move. Those perps aren’t thinking straight and they’re definitely high on something. They’ll kill the hostage.”

Simon sighed. “Give me a few minutes to do some coordination then I’ll call you back.” Simon closed the phone and started to walk away but stopped and looked at Blair. “You can’t get in there Sandburg. There’s a gunman on the stairs.”

Blair nodded worriedly, following Simon as he moved toward the SWAT team. Keeping his voice quiet, Simon addressed the other officer. “Ellison says the one in the hall has a sawed off shotgun, but he thinks he can take him out. He’s says they are terrorizing their hostage and high on something. Do your men on the roof have a clear shot?”

Captain David Murrow, head of the SWAT team, picked up a walkie-talkie and called to his man before turning back to the Captain. “We can take out one but the other is out of sight.” 

Simon grimaced, not liking the answer. “If Jim takes out the one on the stairs and you take out another one, how long till we can get up there?”

“Under a minute,” Murrow answered. “Just give me the word, my men are ready to go.” 

Simon nodded and picked up his cell. “Jim, keep your cellphone open, at your signal SWAT will take out one of the men and will storm in.”

“Will do Captain,” Jim answered softly. Standing from where he had been seated by the window, he silently moved to the door, leaning against it as he released his gun’s safety. Thoughtfully, Jim considered the gun, thinking over the noise it would make, and then moved into the kitchen opening the knife drawer and examining the utensils. Grabbing one and hefting it, familiarizing himself with the weight, Jim again moved to the door, glancing at the apartment. 

Jim had darted into the building just behind the perps and had made it to the second floor before he had heard one call out, “Watch the stairs!” Jim had then backed up, ducking around the staircase and found an apartment behind him, silently breaking in when he realized no one was home. 

Picking up his phone, he called Simon. “I’m going to try and take out the gunman in the hall. I’ll put the phone on speaker,” he whispered and quietly opened the door, hugging the staircase wall as he crept forward. Reaching the spot where he would have to expose himself, Jim hefted the knife, for one second raising his senses to locate the perp , before spinning and flinging the knife, aiming for the man’s throat. Black ops training coming to the fore, the knife sailed firm and true, so that Jim heard just a gasp and a gurgle as he came round the banister.

Jim cautiously stepped onto the staircase and watched as the perp slumped silently, the knife lodged in his neck. “Simon,” Jim lifted the phone whispering softly, “I’ve taken out the guard on the stairs. I’m heading up to the apartment. On my signal have SWAT take out the perp.” Jim didn’t wait for an answer but stepped over the still figure on the stairs and moved to the door. 

It was slightly ajar and he could look in and see part of the room. One of the men was pacing back and forth and it looked like he was coming down off some drug, he was shaking and agitated. The other was leering at the woman, who was sitting hunched in the corner of an old couch and trembling. “Now Simon,” he whispered, pointing his gun at the junkie near the door. 

Two shots rang out, almost simultaneously and two men dropped as a woman screamed in fright. Barreling into the room, Jim kicked the gun away from the junkie on the floor and turned to glance at the man the SWAT team had taken out. Their marksman had done his job, the man was dead. Lifting his phone, Jim gave them the all clear signal before going to the old woman. “Ma’am, my name is Detective Ellison,” he said gently, patting her arm. “There will be medical people up here in a moment but you are safe now.” The woman was crying as cops came rushing up the stairs, EMTs right behind them. And right behind the EMTs was Blair, looking to check on Jim.

“Man, are you alright?” Blair asked as he reached the detective.

“I’m fine Sandburg,” Jim answered but his hand went to rest on the guide’s arm and he breathed a sigh of relief. His senses had been on high alert since the hostage situation started and he had the beginnings of a migraine. 

In seconds Simon Banks was at Jim’s side. “Jim, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Simon. I didn’t kill the one by the door, he’ll need an ambulance. But the other one I had to take out to protect the hostage.”

Simon nodded as Jim handed over his own gun to the Captain. “We’ll get your report for IA but there won’t be any problems,” Simon assured him. Jim nodded as Blair looked over Jim. 

“Can I take him somewhere quiet for a few minutes, Captain? That way I can help him with his dials.” 

Jim started to protest but Blair stopped him. “I can tell you’re hurting Sentinel. Let me help.” He looked over at Simon and the Captain nodded. 

“There’s nowhere quiet, but you can sit in my car for a minute,” he handed Blair the keys as Jim started to pull away and protest.

“Detective,” Simon commanded. “Let the guide help you a minute.” Then Simon softened his voice. “Jim, you’ve done an incredible job, but it’s time to stand down.” 

Jim took a breath and then nodded, letting Blair lead him towards the stairs. 

“Ellison,” Captain Murrow called and watched Jim wince. “Good job, Detective. You probably saved the woman’s life.”

Jim nodded and Blair, seeing the wince, whispered, “Jim I want you to take a deep breath, count to five and then release it.” Blair continued getting Jim to breathe slowly as he moved him to Simon’s car and had him take a seat before sitting next to him. Blair rubbed a hand up and down Jim’s arm as he continued to talk down the sentinel’s senses, calming him.

When Simon walked over ten minutes later, Jim was far more relaxed and with a mumbled “thanks” for Blair climbed out of the backseat.

“Well, Jim, do I have to tell you that the Chief wants you next to him, as he stands in front of the reporters. You are the hero of the hour.”

Jim groaned in response and Blair shook his head. “He needs some down time Sir. His senses were too high for too long.”

Simon glanced at Jim thoughtfully, noting the pain lines on his face. “Jim, give me your keys. I’ll take your car home later and Sandburg can take you home now.” Jim again looked ready to protest and Simon quickly added. “If you stay, you’re going to be standing next to the Chief.”

Without another word, Jim handed over his keys as Blair got into the driver’s seat of Simon’s car.

***

Cassie Welles walked into the Forensic Office and looked at her colleagues gathered around one large screen. Streaming across the screen was the Chief of Police standing beside Captain Simon Banks of Major Crimes and Captain David Murrow of the SWAT team. “What’s going on?” she asked quietly.

Samantha turned to her. “Ellison caught the convenience store robbers.” They all watched as reporters asked for particulars and Captain Banks stepped forward.

“Detective Ellison tracked the men to the apartment building where they were terrorizing an older woman they were holding hostage. Working in conjunction with the SWAT team, he was able to sneak in and stop two of the men before they could harm the hostage. Captain Murrow’s team was able to stop the other man and we are happy to say the woman was unharmed.”

“Where is Detective Ellison?” one of the reporters asked.

“Detective Ellison is a sentinel. Needless to say, his senses were on high alert throughout the hostage situation and he was working without aid of his guide. As soon as the situation was settled, his guide took him home to help him realign his senses.”

Reporters continued asking questions but Cassie was no longer listening. She was livid, her lips pressed together to keep from screaming. She was Jim’s guide, not Sandburg and she intended to make it quite clear to the stand in guide that he was not welcome in the PD.

End of Part Two 

The Guide Finds a Sentinel

Part Three

Blair could hear Jim’s sigh of relief as he closed the curtains, muting the light in Jim’s apartment. The ride to the loft had been uneventful, but with Jim’s headache bordering on a migraine, it had been torturous for the sentinel detective.

Turning, Blair looked over at Jim, noting how pale the man was as he rubbed his temples. Knowing he had to nip the headache before it blossomed into a full blown migraine, Blair disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a cool, wet cloth and some aspirin. Detouring to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap, as he made his way to Jim. “Take these,” he commanded softly, thrusting the two pills into Jim’s hand and opening the water bottle. “Hopefully they’ll ease your headache.”

“Thanks,” Jim mumbled taking the pills and washing them down with the water.

“Okay, now stretch out and put this over your eyes,” Blair told him handing him the wet cloth.

“I don’t have time for this. I have to get to the station.”

“I think you can take a few minutes to ease the headache,” Blair answered in his soft guide voice, a hand resting on Jim’s arm, the pulse point at Blair’s wrist against the sentinel’s forearm. Jim sighed again before stretching out on the sofa, the wet cloth on his eyes. “Breathe slowly, use my heartbeat to help you, exhale every seven beats.”

Blair watched as Jim did this, his body relaxing as he focused on the guide’s heartbeat. “That’s it, Jim. I want you to picture your dials and ease them down a bit more. “ He walked Jim through the exercise and then, reluctantly, broke contact with the sentinel. He could see that Jim had fallen into a light sleep and he glanced over at the time on the microwave. He’d give Jim an hour to rest and then wake him. Not that he wanted to wake Jim, the sentinel deserved a break after what he had done that morning, but he wanted Jim to understand that he held police procedure and work as important. If Jim didn’t believe Blair was committed to police protocols, he would not accept Blair as his guide.

Smiling, Blair wandered around the immaculate room and then into the smaller room beneath the loft stairs. It was a bit bigger than a storage room, though at the moment there was nothing more in there than several sealed and carefully labeled boxes and a futon. Sentinels were always well organized, there was a need for that with the amount of input they received, but Jim seemed to take the organizational thing to a new level. And Blair was willing to bet, if he looked beneath the futon, he wouldn’t even find one scrape of dirt. Though not in any way dirty, Blair was not the neatest person, his things usually spread out around his apartment in a haphazard manner, and he shook his head ruefully, wondering how he ended up with an anal, neat freak, sentinel.

Glancing over the room, he considered that this would make a great second bedroom, maybe a guest room for Naomi when she visited or even an office. All it would need was a few pieces of furniture, a nice lamp or two, a dresser, a desk, and doors. Idly, he wondered if Jim would consider letting Blair use the room as an office. When they bonded (it was no longer an “if” in Blair’s mind, more of a “when”) they would live together. Not all bonds were sexual, but with a soul mate it was a given that they would be life partners and would share a bed. 

Blair was actually quite interested in how Jim would take to that. He doubted the sentinel had ever considered a male lover but both of their instincts would drive them to link in the most intimate and loving way possible. Chuckling softly, he walked back into the living room and glanced up at Jim’s loft bedroom. It would be perfect for the two of them. 

Glancing at the clock and noting the time, Blair stepped close to the sentinel a hand reaching out to gently stroke the sentinel’s cheek. “Jim,” he called softly. “It’s time to go to the PD.”

Jim stirred pulling the cloth from his eyes and blinking up at Blair. “I guess I fell asleep,” he said with a slight blush.

Blair nodded. “It’s normal after such extended use of your senses without a guide. How’s the headache?”

Jim sat up stretching and rubbing his neck. “Gone,” he admitted. “Ah, thanks.”

Blair nodded. “It’s a guide thing. How about I see if there’s something I can feed you before we go to the station.”

“Nothing to eat here. I’ve been meaning to shop for a few days. We’ll pick up something on the way to the station. We can swing through Wonderburger.” Jim smiled at Blair’s groan as he stood and headed for the bathroom.

***

Blair watched, in horror, as Jim ordered a double bacon cheese burger on a cheese bun piled with fried onion rings and a side of cheese fries at the Wonderburger drive through window. Blair wasn’t worried about Jim’s caloric intake, Jim was in great shape physically, but considering the cholesterol content of the meal, he shuddered. Ordering a grilled chicken salad, Blair considered mentioning just how bad the meal was, but decided to wait. Once he was bonded, he could slowly start to shift Jim’s eating habits. He would make sure he did a lot of the cooking and shopping to limit this type of meal.

Taking the bags of food that Jim passed to him, they drove into the PD parking lot and Jim parked in his usual spot before heading up to the Major Crimes unit. On the way up, every cop who saw Jim congratulated him or gave him a pat on the back, saying things about the job he did and saving the hostage. 

Entering the bullpen of Major Crimes, Taggart walked over to congratulate Jim. “Good job, Jim,” he said with a smile as Detectives Rafe and Brown joined him. “Sometimes you amaze me Jim. You kept up the intel without your guide at your side,” he indicated Blair.

“Blair’s not -” Jim was cut off by Blair

“He did great but he ended up with a nasty migraine. You guys need to make sure I am with him when he tries things like this,” Blair informed them and the detectives nodded, not noticing Jim glaring at Blair.

“You know I always thought you’d end up with Cassie as your guide,” Rafe stated. “But you seem to do a lot better with Blair.”

“Okay, guys,” he held up a hand as Blair started to answer. “Right now I am not bonded, so let’s not talk about a guide I don’t have.”

“Oh,” Brown answered, frowning. “The news reported that you had a guide. We figured it was Hairboy here.” He glanced over at Blair and noted the smile on Blair’s face. Having been caught up in the crisis and taking care of Jim, Blair hadn’t realized the news was listing him as Jim’s guide. “And with the way you fight with Cassie Welles, we just…” he stopped talking and shrugged.

“Right now I don’t have a guide,” Jim answered taking his lunch and heading to his seat, the three men following and watching as Blair pulled up a chair beside Jim, accepting his lunch from the sentinel.

Rafe, Taggart and Brown exchanged glances, noticing how Jim shared his desk with Blair. Jim never shared his desk with anyone. He constantly insisted that people left it dirty and he could smell traces of what people wore and ate. If they were betting on it, they’d put their money on Blair to be Jim’s guide. “I suspect,” Brown said, as much to Jim and Blair as to the other detectives, “that sparks are going to fly when Cassie Welles comes up here, be ready, my man.”

“And why should sparks fly?” Jim growled as he unwrapped his burger.

“Because she’s been telling the forensic teams for weeks that she was going to be your guide,” Rafe answered. 

Jim shrugged, not at all worried about Cassie’s delusions. “That wasn’t going to happen,” he informed them. “So, let the sparks fly. I’ll deal with it.”

Rafe nodded, admittedly relieved. He, like the other detectives in Major Crimes, had experienced Cassie’s desire to be a detective and her somewhat overbearing manner when she pushed to be part of the Major Crimes investigative team.

Blair, beside Jim, bit into his salad to keep from adding to the conversation. But he knew, if the sparks were going to fly, he would be beside “HIS” sentinel, dealing with Cassie.

“Congratulations on closing the convenience store robberies,” Taggart changed the subject. 

Jim smiled. “Thanks, I’m going to do up the report and review the stuff on the Birch Street murder while waiting for IA to clear me.”

“That shouldn’t take long considering the press you received over saving the elderly hostage. I don’t know if you’ve heard what the press has been saying.”

“No, I needed some down time,” Jim answered with an embarrassed smiled.

Taggart shrugged. As the captain of the bomb squad, he understood the need to relax after finishing a job. The adrenalin would keep you going through the crisis but then you crashed and sometimes you crashed hard. “We all do sometimes,” he said before adding, “it seems the hostage is somewhat outspoken and has no qualms about speaking her mind. One of the press was able to reach her before the EMTs could sweep her away. She told the reporter that one of the junkies was getting ready to rape her and that she owes her life, her virtue, and her safety to you.” 

“I didn’t think she would mention it,” Jim admitted. “But it is true. I heard them taunting her with what they planned to do. That’s when I decided I had to act.”

Taggart shook his head and turned to go, stopping only when he saw Cassie Welles enter the bullpen, her lips pressed tight together in anger. “Jim,” he whispered and nodded toward Cassie. “If you need help let me know.”

“Thanks Joel,” Jim leaned back and watched as the forensic expert walked over, her loud steps reflecting an almost violent mood.

“Hi Jim,” she smiled at the sentinel, her voice tight, and turned and nodded to Blair. “I saw the news. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I saw the news,” she continued. “And since we’ve been working together, me supporting you as your, um, as a guide, for so long, I thought I’d better come and check you out.” She paused and Jim raised an eyebrow watching her. “After all, you and I, we understand the pressures of police work. A student at Rainier,” she practically sneered on the word “student” as she glared at Blair, “wouldn’t understand the pressures and dangers of police work and how it could affect a sentinel.”

“Not to worry,” Blair jumped in before Jim could answer, sure Jim was more than a little annoyed by the idea that Cassie Welles felt she had a right to check him out. “I’m very good at handling Jim’s senses.”

Jim looked at the two of them, both ready to do battle, and shook his head with annoyance. “I’m fine,” he told them both, “and I’d like to finish my lunch in peace. I don’t want to hear anything else about sentinels or guides.” Jim punctuated the statement by taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Blair, sitting beside Jim, looked down and speared a piece of lettuce, saying nothing as Cassie glared at him. “You know what,” she said, steam practically coming out of her ears, “You’re right Jim. I think Blair and I need to have a private discussion.”

Jim glanced at Blair, and Blair could tell, Jim was practically rolling his eyes. “Jim would you mind if I left for a few minutes?” Blair asked, aware that Jim’s senses were fine and Jim didn’t need him. 

“Knock yourself out, Chief,” Jim picked up a fry and turned to his computer pulling up information on the Birch Street murders.

Blair smiled at the sentinel and then rose following Cassie to an interrogation room, aware that everyone in Major Crimes was watching them.

As soon as the door to the interrogation room closed, Cassie spun and spit out, “Jim is my sentinel. You have no right to come in here and try and take over.”

“He’s not your sentinel,” Blair answered just as aggressively. “You haven’t bonded with him. And I have news for you, we are a soul pair. I knew it from the first and if Jim weren’t so damn stubborn about bonding and admitting he needs a guide, he’d tell you the same.”

“Soul pair,” Cassie mocked. “Everyone talks about it, like such things exist. It’s a fantasy, there is no such thing.”

Blair looked at Cassie and shook his head. In some ways he felt sorry for her, he could understand her disappointment. It wasn’t easy for a guide looking for a bond and not finding one. “I’ve gotten further with helping in Jim in the few days that I’ve been here than you have in all your time working with him. That should tell you something.”

“Yes, that I have to spend more time with him. And I can offer him something you can’t.”

“Sex?” Blair laughed. “I have news for you Cassie. Sex works between two men also.” He shook his head, not willing to take this argument any further and turned to leave. “You’re pretty enough, but you’re not what Jim needs. You’re not the right guide. ”

Cassie glared at him. “We were fine until you came along.”

“I hardly think what you offered was fine,” Blair muttered reaching for the door and Cassie, furious, spun and slapped him across the face. 

Blair looked at her with pity, a hand reaching up to rest against his cheek, before he walked out the door without another word.

Walking back into the bullpen, Blair headed for Jim but stopped as the sentinel rose from his seat and came forward. “What happened?” he demanded tilting Blair’s head.

“Nothing, it’s okay.”

“Cassie hit you?” Jim couldn’t believe it.

“Drop it, Jim, I upset her.”

“Did you touch her?” Jim asked and Blair shook his head. “I don’t care what you said, it doesn’t give her a right to hit you.”

“Just forget about it,” Blair answered aware that Jim, as a sentinel, would be upset at a guide, any guide, getting hurt. Taking a seat by Jim’s desk and picking up his fork, he smiled up at the sentinel. “Please, Jim.”

Jim watched him for a moment and then took a seat. “Okay, but I will deal with this.”

Blair shook his head and glanced at the computer. “Hey, have you found anything about the Birch Street murders?”

“Yeah someone tried to rub the serial number off the gun but our lab recovered the number. The gun was reported stolen two years ago in a house break in. There were no prints on the gun or bullets but there were under the floorboards. They belong to a street hood, Thomas Steele aka Tomcat. As soon as IA clears me, I’ll go find Tomcat.”

“IA clears you?”

Jim nodded. “Whenever there is a shooting, IA has to clear the cop. In this case, it’s a formality.”

As Jim said this, Simon walked into the office. “How are you feeling, Jim?” he asked.

“Fine, sir. Have you heard from IA?”

“You’re cleared,” he handed Jim his service revolver, “but maybe you should take the day?” he suggested looking at Blair for an answer.

“I’m fine,” Jim answered again in annoyance. “You don’t have to ask Sandburg, he’s not my mother or my guardian.”

Simon glared back at his detective thinking Blair might not be his mother or keeper but he was Jim’s guide. But Simon wasn’t ready to say that. “Jim, it’s been a long day. Steele can wait until tomorrow. Go home and relax.”

“It’s not a bad idea, Jim,” Blair whispered softly, encouraging. “I can go with you tomorrow to look for Tom Steele.”

Jim considered them both and then nodded. “Okay,” he gave in at last. “But only because it’s been a hell of a morning.”’

End of Part Three

 

The Guide Finds a Sentinel

Part Four

Cassie Welles fumed as she marched back to forensics after her meeting with Jim and Blair. She knew she should not have smacked Sandburg, it would only make Jim angry but Sandburg was stealing her sentinel. She had been working with Jim for so long and suddenly, this interloper was sitting with Jim and helping him. 

Sitting down at her desk, ignoring the curious stares around her, she realized she would have to do something drastic about this situation before Blair bonded to Jim. She could tell Jim was responding to Sandburg in a way he had never responded to her. And she had more to lose than just a sentinel.

Beyond all else, Cassie wanted to be a detective and because she suffered from asthma, the only way she would join the PD as a detective, would be as a guide to a sentinel detective. On her own she couldn’t pass the physical and police academy so Jim was her road to the job she wanted. But she was an accredited guide. There was no reason why she couldn’t guide Jim.

Looking around at the bustle in the forensic office, she considered her options. Sentinels in the PD were required to actively search for a guide but were allowed into the field with temporary guides as long as they showed enough control to keep from zoning. Jim had been using her as a temporary guide because he hadn’t been in any zones but that could change easily. 

Looking down she tapped a pencil on her desk as she considered zoning. If Jim went into a deep enough zone, he would have to be moved to a Sentinel Care Center for treatment. And if the zone were deep enough and dangerous enough, the SCC wouldn’t allow him to leave without a guide on his arm. Smiling, she thought over the beginnings of a plan, thinking she would execute it today, before Sandburg got his hooks any further into Jim. And she would be there, at the SCC, a guide for Jim’s arm.

***

Cassie knew Jim had gone home after her meeting with Sandburg. The sentinel had over used his senses that day and left just after IA cleared him. Cassie had never been to Jim’s home, she’d never been invited. Looking up the address she headed over and parked two blocks away so Jim wouldn’t see her, before making her way to the building. 

Moving quietly she made her way to the second floor and knocked on the door of apartment of 207, smiling when an elderly woman answered the door. “Hello,” she said softly, showing her credentials. “My name is Cassie Welles and I work with the Cascade PD.” The woman glanced over the credentials and nodded. “And I would like to take a look out your balcony. We’re looking at trajectories.”

“Is something wrong?” the older woman asked in alarm and Cassie shook her head no to reassure the woman.

“We’re just running some tests. May I look out your balcony for a moment?”

The woman nodded and Cassie walked over to the glass door sliding it open and stepping out. Above her was Jim’s balcony. Lifting a small bell, she began ringing it, hoping Jim didn’t have any white noise generators turned on. After a few moments, she heard movement just above her and smiled. Jim was investigating the noise, just as she had hoped he would. Putting down the bell she lifted an extremely powerful, high pitched dog whistle and gave a long, loud toot on the whistle. In moments, she heard a cry of pain from above her and then a loud crash and breaking glass. Frowning at the sound of breaking glass, she dropped the whistle into her bag and thanking the woman, left and went to Jim’s door knocking.

The knock was loud and went unanswered. Deciding this was a sign that Jim was in a deep zone she smiled, thinking her plan was now fully engaged as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She tried to sound somewhere between upset and concerned as she told the emergency operator that she had come to check on the sentinel and was sure he was zoned when he didn’t answer.

Twenty minutes later, the emergency crew broke into Jim’s apartment and Cassie followed them in. Jim was on the floor, unconscious, blood pooling around him from various cuts. He had crashed into the glass balcony door breaking it and littering himself with glass in the fall.

The EMTs started bandaging the unconscious man, the worst cuts being on Jim’s arms as Cassie frowned. She had hoped for a deep zone but hadn’t meant for Jim to get hurt. “Will he be alright?” she asked, now sounding really concerned, as she looked over the men working.

One of the EMTs nodded. “He’s lost some blood but he should be okay. We’ll get him to the SCC and they’ll deal with it. I don’t know if he’s zoned or unconscious at this point. He’s lost blood and hit his head.”

The SCC doctors were ready when Jim was wheeled in and immediately moved him to a sentinel safe room before beginning their exam. Cassie was stopped at the door as she moved behind Jim but called out, “I’m his guide,” and was allowed to follow. In the exam room, Dr. McKay looked over Jim’s vitals and then ordered XRays to rule out head trauma suggesting that Cassie sit in the waiting room until the tests were finished.

Two hours later, Dr. McKay strode in and smiled at the young lady. “He has a bump on his head but I don’t think it will cause anything more than a headache. And he’s awake if you want to see him.”

Nodding, Cassie followed the doctor to Jim’s room and smiled as she walked in. “How are you feeling, Jim?” she asked softly, coming forward and taking Jim’s hand.

“I’m fine, Cassie. I’m just trying to figure how I ended up at the SCC,” Jim answered pulling his hand free of the guide.

“You zoned and got hurt. I called 911.”

Jim was wondering how she knew he had zoned and gotten hurt but decided he would consider that later. He nodded and winced at the pain in his head as he turned to McKay. “How long until I can leave?”

The doctor paused. “We want to keep you overnight for observation but, If we can get your guide to fill out the paperwork, you can be out of here tomorrow.”

“What guide? I don’t have a guide.” Cassie blushed as McKay turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m a temp guide for Jim,” she explained and the doctor nodded.

“I’m guessing that’s why she couldn’t pull you out of the zone. You’re not bonded yet.”

Jim didn’t answer though he knew there was no “yet.” It would be a cold day in hell when he bonded to Cassie. Instead he glanced at the doctor. “Get me the paperwork and I’ll fill it out.”

Dr. McKay sighed and glanced at Cassie. “I think the Detective and I need to have a private conversation,” he said, not unkindly and Cassie nodded. 

“I’ll come back later. Can I bring you anything?”

“No,” Jim answered, turning to McKay.

“You’ve had a serious zone out, sentinel. The SCC requires that you leave with a guide.”

Jim narrowed his eyes looking at the doctor. “And if I choose not to?” he practically growled.

“As an out of control sentinel, we have the right to keep you until you bond with a guide.”

“So, I’m a prisoner?” Jim replied coldly and McKay sighed.

“Sentinel-“

But Jim cut him off. “I am not an out of control sentinel. I was deliberately zoned, probably by Cassie Welles.”

McKay rolled his eyes knowing a guide would not deliberately hurt a sentinel and turned to leave the room. “We can discuss this tomorrow. Tonight you need to relax. You’ve been through a heavy zone, a head injury, and various cuts.”

“Am I allowed a phone call? If I were arrested I’d be allowed one,” Jim asked sarcastically.

McKay nodded. “Yes, sentinel. I’ll have a phone brought in.”

***

Simon Banks was fuming as he walked into the SCC. He had received a phone call from Jim saying he was being held prisoner there. Striding over to the receptionist’s desk, he asked to see Jim Ellison. The young man typed in the name and then nodded, handing him a pass and indicating the elevators. Simon went straight to the floor designated on the pass and then headed for Jim’s room, only to find the door locked and a guard in front of the door. He stopped and looked over the orderly standing outside the door, a large man dressed in scrubs. “I’m here to see Detective Ellison,” he announced and the guard, looking uncomfortable, nodded to the nurses’ station. 

“You’ll need a pass from the doctor,” the orderly answered.

“Why is that?”

“The sentinel has had a major zone and is required to be monitored by the SCC until he bonds.”

“And that means he can’t have visitors?” Simon growled.

“As I said you need to get a pass. If you go to the nurses’ station,” the orderly answered, nodding toward the desk Simon had passed.

Simon glared at the man and then went to the nurses’ station, stopping the first medical professional. “I’m here to see Detective Ellison,” he told the person. “And I understand his room is locked and I need a pass.”

The woman nodded. “Let me call Dr. McKay. He’ll speak with you.”

Simon watched as the nurse paged Dr. McKay and a few minutes later an older man with a kind face and white hair came over.

“You’re here to see Sentinel Ellison.” Simon nodded and the doctor led him to a small lounge taking a seat. 

“Sentinel Ellison had a major zone out and as such is considered an out of control sentinel. He is a danger to himself without a guide. Unfortunately, he refused to stay and became agitated when we insisted he remain. Under Sentinel law S3345 we can hold him until we are sure he won’t zone. And that won’t happen without a guide.”

“I understand that, but why can’t I see him?”

“You can, of course. Despite what he thinks, Sentinel Ellison is not a prisoner. But because of his size and skills we need to take extra precautions to ensure that he stays.”

Simon considered this and then nodded. “I need to see him.”

“You might try and convince him to bond. We can supply many excellent candidates,” the doctor turned and walked back to the nurses’ station and asked that Simon be admitted to Jim’s room.

A few minutes later, Simon walked into the room and looked over his detective. Jim was standing by the window looking out, a hospital gown and robe draped over his body, his arms wrapped in bandages. “You okay Jim?” he asked, indicating the bandages.

Jim nodded. “I want out of here.”

“But you zoned and…”

“I am not out of control and I didn’t zone on my own. I was zoned out, probably by Cassie Welles.”

“What?” Simon asked frowning. “Jim, that’s a major accusation. I know you don’t like her but think about what you are saying. A guide that deliberately zones a sentinel could see jail time.”

Jim nodded. “She did it, Simon. I guarantee it. I’d gone home and then heard a noise outside just below my balcony. When I went out to see what the hell it was, I was hit with a loud blaring horn. I fell and smashed into the balcony door.”

“You don’t know that Cassie did this, Jim.”

“She was at my place when the accident happened, called 911 and told the SCC she was my guide. Go ahead and check it out. Talk to my neighbors. I’ll bet they’ll tell you Cassie was there.”

Simon nodded. “I’ll get on it.”

“And while you do, get me a lawyer. If she did zone me out than they can’t consider me out of control and I want out of this place.”

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Simon turned and knocked on the door. He was let out and watched as an orderly locked the door behind him.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and called Detectives Brown and Rafe.

Three hours later, Simon Banks was back at the SCC, Rafe, Brown and a PD lawyer in tow. Demanding a meeting with the doctor in charge of Jim’s case and the SCC administration, he was led to a conference room where Dr. McKay and the assistant director of the SCC, Angela Graham, were waiting. Simon introduced his two detectives and the lawyer as he took a seat.

“I’d like Jim Ellison in on this meeting,” Simon stated and Dr. McKay looked over at the assistant director.

“Sentinel Ellison is unavailable.”

“What?” Simon growled but the lawyer, Michael Green, put out a hand out to stop Simon.

“Why is Detective, “the counselor emphasized the word detective rather than sentinel, “Ellison unavailable?” he asked placing a tape recorder down on the table in front of the doctor and administrator and hitting record.

“Sentinel Ellison was extremely agitated and in need of rest after the zone and we felt a need to sedate him,” Dr. McKay answered.

“Against his consent?” the lawyer asked.

“”It was medical decision,” Angela Graham answered quickly. “He was in distress and with no guide to support him; he was in no position to make a decision about the treatment.”

Not responding to the assistant director, the lawyer looked over at the detectives and gestured for Simon to begin. “We have been investigating Jim’s zone out and discovered it was deliberately orchestrated by a guide. He is not an out of control sentinel in distress.” 

The doctor and administrator looked at each other both frowning. If Jim was not a sentinel in distress, than he had every right to refuse treatment. Finally, Dr. McKay answered, “That doesn’t change the fact that he was in need of medical treatment and as a sentinel he needs to bond. We are obligated to help him do just that.”

“As a sentinel, not in distress, he has the right to make that decision. And,” the lawyer continued, “Detective Ellison has a right to leave the SCC. If I have to, I will pursue a writ of habeas corpus but I doubt the SCC would want to get into that type of legal battle. Especially, since, if necessary, I will also bring charges of unlawful imprisonment. Now that you know he is not an out of control sentinel you have no legal standing to keep him against his will.”

The doctor and administrator again looked at each other and turned back to the lawyer. “He has been sedated and restrained but we have the guide who brought him in with him, to calm him down should he wake. We can arrange for him to leave in the morning when he is awake.”

“What?” Simon growled. “She’s the one that caused the zone out in the first place.”

“She’s with him,” McKay frowned and hurriedly stood turning toward the door, Simon with him, the others following. They walked quickly down the hall, stopping by the nurses’ station to get the key to Jim’s room and then walked over and unlocked the door. Throwing it open, Simon rushed in and surveyed the room. Jim was asleep and Cassie was sitting in a chair she had pulled next to the bed.

She glanced at Simon and then back at Jim before standing, knowing her plot had been uncovered. “I was waiting for him to wake up. I was hoping he might be willing to bond to get out of here,” she said quietly, looking a bit lost.

Simon nodded to Rafe and Brown and they beckoned Cassie. “Come on Welles, we need to get your statement,” Rafe said as they led her out the door, the doctor and administrator watching her in shock. It was unheard of for a guide to hurt a sentinel.

Simon and the lawyer glanced at the detectives leading Cassie away and then Green cleared his throat to get their attention. “I assume Detective Ellison will be allowed to leave tomorrow?”

McKay nodded. “We will meet with the sentinel in the morning and then he can leave.”

“And the restraints?” Simon asked, his voice almost a growl.

The doctor walked over to the bed and silently undid the restraints before turning and leaving the rom. The door left unlocked.

***

Jim woke the next morning with a mother of a headache. Wincing at the light despite the shutters that filtered the lighting in the room, Jim raised a hand to his head and groaned. 

“Dial down your sight, Jim,” Blair whispered and Jim turned to see the guide sitting in a chair beside him. “You are reacting to the drugs they pumped into you. Use my heartbeat to bring it down.” Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, Jim did as directed and sighed when the sharp pains eased a bit.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked as Blair rested a hand on his arm, careful of the bandages but rubbing the skin to help relax the sentinel.

“Simon called me and told me about Cassie Welles’ scheme and the SCC’s push for bonding. I thought maybe I could come and help you.” He paused and then smiled. “Anyway, I needed to keep her away from my sentinel.”

Jim sighed, Blair’s voice relaxing him. “Thanks Chief,” he smiled. “What I need to do is get out of here.”

Blair chuckled and nodded. “I’ll see if I can get a doctor in here.” He stood and disappeared out the door.

Jim watched him go and noted that the door was unlocked. So he was no longer a prisoner of the SCC. Sitting up, he leaned back closing his eyes and noted Blair’s scent. It was enticing. Jim guessed that Blair must have stayed by his side all night. And Jim had to admit, he felt better when Blair was around. Unlike Cassie, Blair didn’t bother Jim and he could see having Blair as a guide. Not that Jim was sure what that would mean, but he and Blair could work it out. Considering this, he let his hearing expand and listened as Blair told the nurse that he needed the doctor.

Five minutes later Blair returned with Dr. McKay. 

“Sentinel,” the doctor said quietly, “how do you feel?”

“I have a massive headache.”

McKay grimaced and then nodded. “It’s a side effect of the sedative we gave you. It should ease as the drugs leave your system.”

“You mean the one I refused?” Jim answered coolly and the doctor nodded uncomfortably.

“I owe you an apology. As you said, you are not out of control, yet. However, having said that, I must still suggest you bond. You are a high end sentinel. What that guide did should illustrate how vulnerable you can be. In an extreme situation your senses could become a liability without a guide.”

Jim considered the doctor for a moment and then nodded. “I suppose I should introduce you to my guide, then.” He turned to Blair. “Blair Sandburg, meet Dr. McKay.”

“Your guide?” Blair whispered and then smiled his face lighting with joy as the doctor considered the pair. 

“Again, I am sorry Sentinel Ellison. I didn’t realize you had a potential guide. The ah…other guide didn’t mention it.”

“If he’ll have me,” Jim answered turning to Blair. “My guide?” he asked softly, reaching out with both his hands open, palms up.

“My sentinel,” Blair answered taking Jim’s hands in his own. “I will guide you and your senses, that you may protect the tribe.”

“My guide,” Jim replied. “I will stand by your side and guard the tribe.”

The doctor, seeing the pair begin the bonding ceremony, smiled and walked out of the room quietly closing the door.

Two hours later, the newly bonded pair exited the SCC and called Simon to say they were out. Simon asked them to come to the PD and Jim and Blair headed up to Major Crimes. Entering, Jim went to Simon’s door and knocked before entering, Blair with him. 

“Welcome back, detective,” Simon stood and walked around his desk to pour coffee. He handed a cup to Jim and another to Blair and indicated they should sit down at the conference table. “I’m glad the SCC let you go,” he said quietly and Jim nodded. 

“Damn pompous doctor wouldn’t believe a guide did this to me.” Jim shook his head with annoyance. “Thanks for arranging it. The good news is it won’t happen again. I’ve got a guide.”

“You bonded?” Simon smiled. “Congratulations,” he began but the smile faltered. “I guess that will be the last nail in Cassie Welles’ coffin. H and Rafe investigated. You were right. She did zone you in an effort to get you to bond.”

“What happens to her now?”

“If you put in a complaint, she’ll lose her job. Maybe even get some jail time.”

“If I put in a complaint?” Jim repeated and Blair shifted uneasily.

“It couldn’t have been easy for her, Jim,” Blair answered sympathetically. “She worked with you for so long and then suddenly I came along and…”

Jim sighed and glanced from Simon to Blair. “What do you want me to do?”

“Could we get her some mandated counseling and let it go at that?” Blair asked quietly.

Simon glanced at Blair with approval. “It’s up to Jim but I think we could get an agreement on that with the DA.”

Jim glanced at the two men and shrugged. “Where is she?” 

“Right now, probably down in holding.”

“Get her and the DA up here,” Jim answered, “and we’ll see if we can work something out.”

Simon nodded and picked up the phone before taking a seat. Twenty minutes later, Rhonda knocked at the door and then opened it. Cassie walked in, DA Beverly Sanchez beside her.

Looking up, Cassie’s gaze moved over the group, stopping at Jim sitting beside Blair. “You’ve bonded,” she said quietly and Jim nodded. Reaching up, she wiped at a tear. “I know you won’t believe this, but I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry you got hurt,” she indicated the bandages still on Jim’s arms. “I knew Blair was replacing me as the guide and I was trying to stop it. I never would have done this if I thought you would get hurt.”

Jim glanced at Blair and then at Beverly Sanchez. “What kind of deal can we make,” he asked.

Beverly glanced at Cassie. “You could drop the charges on the condition that she get counseling.” 

“Would you get counseling?” Simon asked and Cassie nodded. 

“And you’ll stay away from Jim,” Blair added and again she nodded.

“Then I don’t see a reason to go any further,” Jim answered.

Beverly Sanchez looked over at the forensic expert. “I’ll draw up the papers and you can sign them today. And I suggest you take a few days off and consider just how far you stepped beyond boundaries and what the repercussions could have been.”

“I will,” Cassie whispered and turned to the door but stopped and turned back to look at the men at the table. “I am sorry.” Without another word she walked out Beverly Sanchez following.

“So,” Simon said, “I guess we should get Sandburg registered as your guide. Rhonda will give you all the paperwork.” Blair and Jim rose. “Welcome aboard, Sandburg.”

He smiled. “Thanks,” he turned to Jim. “We’ll get the paperwork filled out and then work out our future.”

“Our future?” Jim questioned. 

“Well,” Blair answered bouncing out of the office. “We have to work out our futures. How I can work with you and at the university. How we’ll fix up the loft.”

“Fix up the loft?”

“Well yeah. I think a few plants, maybe some of my masks…”

Jim rolled his eyes but internally he smiled at the thought of his guide moving in. As a matter of fact, he had a large bed that would fit them both.


End file.
